


Nothing belongs to a hunter.

by SassyIcarus



Category: Supernatural, supernatural imagines - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Romance, Texting, Trust Issues, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-13 22:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3399230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyIcarus/pseuds/SassyIcarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before your brothers death he made you promise you'll live a normal life. Going off to college to fulfill his wish, only leads to it breaking. Trouble follows you wherever you go, and you struggle to let other people in on the danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Day.

You weaved in and out of the stampede of college students, trying to balance the multi bags you had in your arms. This place was huge, way bigger than you imagined and that wasn’t making the hunt for your dorm room any easier.

“Uh, excuse me?” You held your arm out to stop one of the students to ask for directions. “Can you tell me where I can find dorm 2C?”

“Just go up that corridor right there, up the stairs and take a left.” He said, not making eye contact with you, just pointing a lazy finger in the general direction. You didn’t even get a chance to say ‘thank you’ before he was walking off.

Making your way to your dorm room, you started to think whether this whole college thing was a good idea. You had nothing in common with these kids, they were rude, they all had these stereotypical friend groups, and you couldn’t even place yourself in one of them. You didn’t belong with the preppy popular girls, you weren’t blonde and you didn’t sport provocative attire that shows your ass off to everyone walking behind you. You didn’t fit in with the Goth kids, you may be miserable but you hid it, and you hid it well. Maybe you’d belong with the book/computer nerds, I mean, that is your thing. You grew up surrounded by books and working online. Even then, they’d probably think you were weird with the stuff you read about.

College never appealed to you, hell, high school never appealed to you. You and your older brother moved from school to school, you never had friends for more than a week till you had to pack up and get out of town. All because your dad was a hunter.

You and your brother were also hunters, when you hit the age of 18 you both teamed up and hunted together. It went like this for 5 years until a Wendigo took him away from you, and that’s why you’re here now.

Your brother had made you promise him that if anything happened to him, you would give up hunting and try and lead a normal life, so that’s what you did. A 23 year old at college, that made you feel like an outcast in itself, since most of these kids probably started when they were 18 and you’ll be sharing a dorm with some 18 year old kid. Oh god, this is going to be terrible.

“Hey, this is dorm 2C right?” You asked, poking your head round the door to see a red headed girl resting against the head board of her bed. As soon as she heard your voice she jumped off the bed screeched.

“Oh my god, you must be (Y/N)! Come in, come in!” She screamed, dragging you in the room by your arm. “My name is Charlotte, we have another roommate but she’s out, probably fucking the gym teacher again.” She ended with a laugh. All you could do was nod with wide eyes, this girl was overwhelming.

“Well…uh, I guess I’ll meet her at some point then. Which is my bed?” You looked around the room, spotting a plain, empty bed. “Guess this is mine then.” You threw your bags on the bed, pulling out your laptop and relaxing into the stiff mattress.


	2. Trouble comes knocking.

2 weeks passed by, you had settled into your new room, making your small space in the corner more personalized. You even managed to generate a relationship with the 2 girls you shared the room with. You got along with Charlotte quite well; she helped show you around the whole college, worked with you on essays and even shared some of her clothes with you.

You met your other roommate, Fiona, the next morning of your arrival. She was tall and blonde, just a typical beautiful girl. You wanted to roll your eyes at her, thinking to yourself _**‘Oh she’s one of those girls.’**_ But you soon found out she was incredibly smart and kind towards you. You were finally starting to settle in, no longer regretting and scolding your brother for making you promise you’d do something like this.

It was around 6:30 at night and you were hunched over your laptop in the local library, you’d been none stop working for the past 6 hours, trying to make sure your next assignment wouldn’t be overdue, again.

Tearing your eyes away from the screen, you stretched your arms over your head and scanned the room. You stiffened, noticing the whole library was empty. You pushed yourself away from the table and looked around the empty spaces, your eyes soon meeting the entrance to the library.

A group of students were huddled around something, some of them using their phones for something; some of them even looked like they were crying. You could hear the muffled muttering of the crowd and decide to check out what was going on. You pushed the doors open, the cold air hitting your flushed face. You pushed through the crowd making your way into the middle, only to find the mangled corpse of your roommate Charlotte.

Your body began to shake, tears stinging at your eyes threatening to spill down your cheeks, but those feelings soon turned to pure anger and your hunter instincts kicked in, spotting what was clearly ectoplasm coming out of her pale nose.

You pushed yourself into a sprint, pushing past anyone in your way, jumping up the stairs to get to your room. You pushed open the door, collapsing to the floor to grab the duffle bag you hid under your bed. Your other roommate, Fiona jumped up, obviously startled by your sudden appearance. Your mind was in complete lock down, your mission and what you need to do already in sight. You couldn’t hear her talking to you, shouting as to what was wrong. As soon as you grabbed what you needed, you ran back to where Charlotte’s body was.

You pulled out the EMF, the machine going off like wildfire, confirming your original thoughts. There was a vengeful spirit lurking at the college, and you were going to deal with this.

“Alright everybody, nothing to see here! Please get back to your dorm rooms, now!” Police cars pulled into the area, covering the body in a black covering and taping off the scene of the crime.

You quickly ran back into the library, deciding you’ll be spending the rest of the night here, trying to figure out who had killed your friend. You heard footsteps when you got back to the table you were previously sat at and you ducked yourself under the table. A loud click and the room was swallowed into darkness, the doors being locked, trapping you inside.

 _ **‘At least no one can bother me now.’**_ You thought to yourself.

You turned your laptop back on, illuminating a small space with light and began to research.


	3. Roleplay.

Morning light and the loud chatter of students woke you from your slumber, blinking your eyes to adjust to the sudden change in brightness. You stretched your aching arms, moving the mouse pad to bring up your screen. Page after page on a man called Ethan Norton came up on the screen, the incident from last night flooding your mind. You found who had killed Charlotte; you just needed to ask around to find what he’s attached to, since he was cremated.

“Well, if you notice anything strange happening or anything comes to mind about what’s happened, give me a call.” You crouched on the floor, passing the piece of paper with your number scrawled on it to the girl, she wasn’t even paying attention, she just nodded and muttered something along the lines of _**‘ok go away.’**_

You let out a defeated sigh; a lot of these kids didn’t provide any answers. All you got out of this was, Ethan was a history professor and his office had now been occupied by the new teacher, but something in that room could still belong to him. You needed to wait till the teacher left the grounds so you could snoop around a little bit more.

You flung your bag over your shoulder, making your way to the coffee shop across the street. The police were still here, an outline of Charlotte’s body in white tap on the floor.

You spotted 2 tall men, both in long black coats making their way to one of the police officers. You caught a glimpse of an official looking badge before they tucked it away back in their coats. You’d seen this before; even you played this role before. FBI agents never get called to small murders like this, you already knew they were hunters and you didn’t want them interfering with your case. She was your friend, and you’d sort this situation out. You were already ahead of them, you’d hopefully get this done by morning and then these 2 giants can get out of dodge.

You didn’t even realise you had stopped walking until you came into eye contact with the shorter of the 2 men, you let out a nervous cough, deciding the stare at the floor and carry on moving to the coffee shop. You didn’t need the hassle of them questioning you like a regular college student.

You sat down at one of the small coffee tables at the back, pulling out your laptop to load up more information on Ethan Norton. Gently blowing your scolding coffee, tracing the words on the screen, a cough from in front of you trying to get your attention caused you to look up. You were met with green and hazel eyes, craning your neck to get them fully in your sights, their height making it hard.

“Mind if we sit here and ask you a few questions?” This man was taller than the other, a mop of brown hair falling down his face.

You let out a frustrated groan, quickly shutting your laptop. “If you must.”

They both flashed their badges, “My names Agent Sadler and this is my partner Agent Holding, we just want to ask you a few questions about the recent murder that occurred on campus here.”

“Right…fire away I guess.” You said, rolling your eyes.

“Did you know Miss Johnson?” Green eyes questioned first.

“Yeah, she was my roommate.”

“Do you know if she might have had any enemies, anyone that would want to hurt her?” The long haired one asked next.

“No, she was really sweet; she was friends with everyone here. Plus, I’ve only been going here for over 2 weeks so if she did have enemies, I wouldn’t know.” You took a sip of your coffee, wetting your drying mouth. As frustrating as this was, you couldn’t help but notice how handsome these men were. As a hunter yourself, even without all the FBI get up, you could tell they were in the business as well.

“Did you notice anything before the incident happened? Any weird smells or a drop in temperature?” Hazel eyes questioned.

You couldn’t help the snort that escaped from you, the mystery you were hiding that you knew exactly what was happening and these two meat heads were oblivious to it, and you couldn’t help giggling a little bit.

“Sorry, but what’s so funny? Just answer the question.” Green eyes spoke up again, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Oh nothing, um, no I didn’t notice anything weird.” You paused, going over the idea of telling them about the ectoplasm. You were already ahead of them, you could get this case sorted soon but you could give them some slack by letting them know what they were hunting. “Well, when I saw her body there was some…black goo coming out of her nose.” You looked over their shoulders, noticing the new history teacher that resides in Ethan’s office leaving the building, your queue to leave. You packed your laptop away and flung the bag over your shoulder, turning to the 2 men before you exited the coffee shop. “Who knows, could be a ghost or something.” You shot them an innocent smile.


	4. "It's not my number."

Picking the lock of his office was a piece of cake and you wasted no time scouting out the place, trying to find anything that belonged to Ethan Norton. After messing up organised drawers and going through the multiple books, you still didn’t find anything, until you opened up one of the small doors attached to one of the walls, inside was an award with the **‘Ethan Norton 2008 award for history publishing.’** Jackpot.

* * *

 

“Nothing seem a bit off to you about that girl? Black goo, clearly ectoplasm and she said it could be a ghost. What if she’s right?” Dean said to Sam, taking a bite of the sandwich he ordered.

“She could be right, ectoplasm usually connects to spirits but it might just be a coincidence if she’s right. A lot of people are sceptics Dean; they joke about supernatural crap happening all the time.” Sam said, hitting the keys on his laptop, trying to find some information.

“Well, I think something’s up. You found anything yet?”

“Well get this, turns out one of the professors here died last year, he actually hung himself. Apparently the kids in his class caused him a lot of trouble, life at home went downhill as well. I guess it all took a toll on him and now he’s killing off the kids that were in his class.” Sam shut the laptop and put it away, scraping the chair across the floor.

“Were we going?” Dean asked quizzically.

“His old office is across campus, got to start somewhere.”

 

* * *

 

You swung the iron rod at the apparition, trying to buy yourself some time to salt and burn this thing but this pissed off spirit kept appearing every time you swung at him. Before you knew it, you were being flung against the book shelf, groaning in pain at the collision. You stumbled to your feet, reaching to grab the metal rod but he got you around the throat, slowly trapping any air. The room became dull, you could feel yourself slipping into unconsciousness, and you tried to reach out for anything but you were becoming weaker and weaker.

The door to his office swung open and the spirit disappeared, letting you drop to the floor and gasping for air.

“Keep him occupied!” Yelled a deep voice.

“Hey, you ok?”

You looked up into green eyes and nodded.

“The trophy, he’s attached to that, keep him away.” Your voice came out as a quiet croak.

You got to your feet, grabbing the salt before anyone could protest. You were focused on getting this done, trusting these guys to keep the ghost away from you.

The room lit up in an orange glow as the trophy melted in the heat and the spirit of Ethan burst into flames. This didn’t go as you planned, but you got it done, even if you did have to get your ass saved.

“Didn’t I tell you Sammy? I knew there was something off about this girl.” Green eyes said to his partner.

“Excuse me?” You asked anger evident in your tone.

“Sorry, excuse my brother. You did a good job, really. I’m Sam, this is my brother Dean.” You now knew the names behind the fake agents. He held out a large hand and you hesitantly accepted it, giving a strong shake.

You looked over to Dean, “I guess you got me there.”

“Shouldn’t keep stuff like that from people, you could have got yourself killed!” His voice increasingly turning into a shout.

“Why the fuck are you yelling at me? You don’t even know me. I know exactly what I’m doing, and she was my friend so this was my case to solve, so shut your mouth. It’s over now, thanks for the help but you can get out of here.” You turned to walk away, accepting the cold air, relaxing your aching muscles, the back of your head pounding from the shouting and the collision you made with the bookcase.

“Hey wait up!” A voice shouted after you. You stopped in your tracks, Sam coming to stand in front of you, Dean following far behind. “So you are a hunter?”

“Yeah, so?”

“Do you actually go to this college?” He asked brow furrowing slightly.

“Of course I go here. Why does that seem so shocking to you?” Your body was still shaking from both anger and adrenaline. These guys just wouldn’t let up. Dean finally made his way to you and Sam, standing shoulder to shoulder with his brother.

“It’s strange seeing a hunter in places like this. Actually it never happens.”

“Well, I gave up hunting when I came here, I promised someone I would live a normal life and give up hunting but obviously I’m going to rise to the occasion when something fucked up happens in my area.” You were tired, you just wanted to sleep. You turned to walk away, ending this whole conversation.

“You can never leave this life, it always comes back to find you, trust us, we’ve both tried.” A voice you now recognised as Dean shouted towards you.

You turned to look at them, slowly walking backwards. “You don’t know me and I don’t know you. Go your own way and I’ll do the same, you can live a normal life if you try hard enough.” You shouted back.

You dragged your hands down your face, ready to fall into your bed and slip into a comfortable sleep. You were almost to your door when you heard footsteps running towards you. You spun around fast, ready for an attack but you were greeted by Sam, holding his hands up.

“Don’t want to cause anything, just came to give you this. Give it a ring if you ever need anything, whether you want to believe it or not, you really can’t leave this life, you try to do it; trouble follows you and everyone around you. It’s a dangerous path. Stay safe…I never got your name.”

“It’s (Y/N). Why are you giving me your number? Like I said, we don’t know each other, if anything bad happens I know what to do.”

“It’s not my number.” Sam said, before walking away.


	5. Exchanging the first text.

You pushed the empty plate away from you, reclining back into the leather booth. You took a glance at your phone for the hundredth time today. It had been 3 months since the whole ghost mess happened, and after a week you decided to leave the college and hit the road. The boys words rang true in your head, maybe they were right. One friend, an innocent girl died and it could happen again all because you were attached to this cursed life. You’d completed a few cases during this time, yet Sam and Dean still popped into your mind now and again.

“It’s not my number.” You knew it would be Deans, but why did Sam have to give it to you. Why didn’t Sam just give me his number since he came to me?

 _ **‘Why is this bothering me so much?’**_ You thought to yourself. You had no idea why you kept thinking about Dean, he was clearly good looking but it felt like more than that. You brought up his number every day, debating in your mind whether or not to text him. He might not even remember you.

A shot of confidence made you grab your phone, it had been 3 months now, plus they both saved your life. You owed them at least a text.

_Hey, not sure if u remember me or if ur brother even told u my name but im the girl u kinda saved @ that college a few months back. – sent to Dean._

You sat back, letting out a breath you didn’t even know you were holding. You didn’t even have a plan for that text, do you ask them to meet up or quickly find a case to ask for help on. You were brought out of your thoughts when your phone dinged.

_Kinda saved? U were practically bein choked 2 death. But yeah of course I remember u. whats up (Y/N)?. – sent from Dean._

_Yeah well thanks. Do u and ur bro fancy meeting for a drink @ sum point? I feel like I need to thank u. – Sent to Dean._

_Wud be gud 2 see u again while ur not goin blue in the face ;) were actually workin a vamp case up in ohio, cud probs use another pair of hands if u want to help? – Sent from Dean._

He wants to see you again? You couldn’t help the smile that spread across your face. You met the guy once and he was a complete dick, yet here you are, texting him and giggling like a school girl. You might as well take him up on his offer, you hadn’t worked a case in over a week now and you needed to get your hands dirty.

_Text me the location and ill be there as soon as I can. – Sent to Dean._

You exited the diner’s booth, making your way to your banged up car. Slipping into the driver’s seat and throwing your back into the back seat, you turn the engine on hearing the chattering roar of its engine.

“C’mon baby, you can make it to Ohio can’t you?” You cooed to the inanimate object before pulling out on to the main road. Your phone buzzed with a text.

_Creekwood motel on 401 S. main street. Waynesville ohio. See u soon ;) – Sent from Dean._


	6. Don't second guess.

The drive to Ohio took around 4 hours; you spent the entire journey listening to your playlist on repeat and second guessing your actions.

You barely knew these guys, yet you were going to team up with them to take out some vamps. You were already harbouring a little crush on Dean, even though you met him once. Your mind wasn’t making sense to you.

What if you became attached to them? What if they wanted you to stick around? You didn’t want to be alone, it was your worst fear but you were scared of losing more people you could possibly care about.

You already lost your brother, who was your whole world and Charlotte who could have become your first ever best friend. Along with that, you lost your mother when you were 4 and your dad was ripped to shreds by a pact of werewolves when you were 18. You no longer had anyone. You were alone in this world, and you were starting to push yourself away from something that could change that.

You had been pulled up in the motels car park for the past 15 minutes, deciding whether this was a good idea.

 _ **‘Why deny yourself a chance at some happiness?’**_ You scolded yourself. _**‘Woman up and get out of the car.’**_

Taking a deep breath and fixing your hair, you made your way to the room the brother resided in and gave 3 gentle knocks. You could hear muttering and heavy footsteps making its way towards the door and with a few clicks the door opened slightly, and you were greeted by green eyes and s mirk.

“Took your time.” He said, opening the door to let you in.

“Well, I was about 4 hours away and unfortunately I don’t have the ability to fly, sorry.” Sarcasm dripping from your voice.

“Hey (Y/N), thought we’d never hear or see you again.” Sam stood up with a chuckle, surprising you by pulling you in for a hug.

“It’s good to see you too.” You chuckled, placing your bag on the floor. “So, you’re hunting vamps then? How many we looking at?”

“From what we’ve found, we’re dealing with about 12 vamps, which is why we were glad you got in contact.” Sam said, his eyes fixated on the screen of his laptop.

“You ever dealt with a nest of vamps before?” Dean chimed in.

You turned your attention to him, raising an eyebrow. “Of course, I’ve wiped out a nest of vamps on my own before.”

“Damn, better show me how it’s done tonight then.” He shot you a wink, making your stomach do backflips.

 _ **‘Why the hell did that have an effect on me? Get a grip, (Y/N).’**_ You mentally slapped yourself.

“You ready to go?” Sam asked, handing you your bag back.

“I’ll meet you at the car, let me just get my weapons.” You nodded towards the sleek black car outside the room. Sam nodded and left the room, but Dean stayed watching you get prepared.

You placed your machete in the holster behind your back and pulled out a wooden pipe placing it in your pocket and attaching a small bag on one of the hoops of your jeans.

“What’s that?” Dean asked. You forgot he was in the room with you, you spun around holding a hand to your heart.

“Okay, one, don’t scare people like that. Two, it’s a blow dart, they’re filled with dead man’s blood.” You pushed past Dean, getting a quick smell of his scent which made your head reel with satisfaction. _**‘CALM DOWN!’**_ Your conscience screams at you.

You see Sam sat in the passenger side of the clean muscle car, it’s beautiful and the metal is cold and smooth as you run your fingers across it. Dean watches your admiration for his car, and then you slip in the back seat, Dean following suit to the driver’s side.

You look ahead, meeting Dean’s gaze in the rear view mirror. “You ready?” He asks.

“I always am.” You shoot a wink back, causing him to chuckle deeply.


	7. I'm a lone wolf.

You’d all split off, entering the abandoned barn from different angles. You slid through the barn door, met with 1 of 12 possible vampires already. You crept up from behind and sliced the head clean off. ‘Easy.’ You thought.

A shot of pain pieced through you as you were flung to the ground, skidding slightly. You pulled out your blow dart, shooting it in the direction of burly vamp. It was enough to give you time to jump up and grab your machete, decapitating your second vamp.

You winced slightly, noticing a slight cut just above your jeans. You carried on scouting out the place, entering another part to the barn. You spotted Dean on the opposite side, a vampire hurtling his way. 2 lurking shadows caught your attention; you spun around swinging your weapon to the throat of another vamp. You were tackled to the ground by its companion, wrestling to get away from its grasp. You machete was next to you, but the vamp had pinned one of your arms and was caging you, its fangs trying to plunge their way into your neck.

“(Y/N)!” You heard Dean shout.

You rolled your eyes in exasperation and head butted the vamp, causing it to roll off in minor pain. Enough time to grab your machete, you turned and ducked before it could grab you again and one smooth swing, the head rolled to the ground.

A trickle of something warm fell down your face, a gentle touch to the top of your head you felt a small gash.

“Jesus Christ you just head butted a fucking vamp, that’s aweso…are you okay? You’re bleeding?” His expression went from one in awe to one of concern as he looked over your minor injuries.

“I’m fine; we need to make sure the whole place is cleared out.” You spoke, wincing slightly from the contact he made with the cut.

“Just killed the last one, this place is well and truly vamp free. C’mon (Y/N), we’ll get that cut cleaned up.” Sam strolled into the room, swinging his machete.

You all got back into Deans car to make your way back to the motel, exchanging praises to each other.

“Dean, give me your coat.” You said matter-of-factly, holding out an arm.

“Why?” His brow furrowing in confusion.

“I’m covered in blood and I need to book myself a room, give me your coat so I can take this shirt off and cover up.” You stayed sat in the car, Dean pasted you a heavy navy jacket; you peeled off your now crimson shirt and wrapped the too big jacket around your smaller frame.

Once your room was booked, Sam quickly cleaned up your wound and said his goodnights, falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

“Yeah, what Sam said.” You laughed. “I’m gonna get some sleep, see you tomorrow.” You smiled to Dean, leaving their room.

You noticed you still had Deans jacket but decided to give it back tomorrow. It was comfortable and warm and had that sweet smell that was just Dean.

You slipped out of your jeans, and put on a ragged shirt, and let yourself relax into the motels dusty mattress. You shut your eyes, sighing in contempt until your phone buzzed.

_Just wanted 2 say u did amazing 2day. Never seen a chick head butt a vamp before, was impressive if I do say so myself. – Sent from Dean._

You giggled to yourself, remembering the gash on your head that the move caused.

_I am a total badass, I already know lol. We all did a gud job. – Sent to Dean._

_We do make a gud team, shud tag a long with me and Sammy – Sent from Dean._

_Nice offer but ill be gone in the morning, im more of a lone wolf. – Sent to Dean._

You wanted to take that offer, slightly unsure if he was being serious or not, but you enjoyed his presence. He seemed concerned whenever you got hurt, both him and Sam radiated protection and it reminded you of your older brother but the memories of watching him die because you were too slow flashed in your mind and you couldn’t go through that again.

_Its not safe doing this gig on ur own, me and Sammy wud luv if u joined us. I know id like it. – Sent from Dean._

_Ive dealt fine on my own Dean. Trouble always comes knockin wen im around. I don’t want 2 slow u guys down. I have ur jacket here, ill give u it in the mornin and I can say goodbye 2 u and ur brother. Goodnight. – Sent to Dean._

You snuggled further into the duvet, ignoring the buzz of your phone. It didn’t take long until you let sleep take you, the nightmares making their way back out into your mind.


	8. The first step to happiness.

You woke up the next morning, tired from the lack of sleep your nightmares caused. You had packed up your stuff and put it in your car, now at the brother’s door.

Sam answered giving a small smile.

“Hey Sam, I’ve gotta head off, is Dean here?” You asked, taking a peek inside.

“No he left to go somewhere, he didn’t say much. How come you’ve gotta leave so soon.”

“Got other cases to do, but I forgot to give Dean his jacket back so, could you give him it.” You handed the jacket to Sam and gave him a brief hug.

“Well I guess I’ll see you around (Y/N).” He had a big grin on his face, watching as you got into your car.

“You can bet on it Sam.” You chuckled, winking at him before getting in the driver’s seat.

* * *

 

You drove for about 7 hours before pulling up at the nearest diner, you hadn’t eaten since Dean you left the diner on your way to Ohio. Your stomach growled, the noise demanding food.

You sat down, an old lady taking your order of coffee and a cheese burger.

You pulled out your phone, remembering the texts you ignored last night. You didn’t expect there to be 3 texts from Dean. You swallowed hard, unlocking your phone to read them.

_I don’t want u 2 get hurt, at least think about it. – Sent from Dean._

_I guess ur asleep, I hope 2 see you in the morning anyway. Didn’t get 2 have celebratory drinks from the hunt so u owe me. – Sent from Dean._

_What r u doin 2 me (Y/N)? ive know u 5 minutes, this doesn’t happen 2 me. U seemed like such a brat wen I first met you at the college but ur probably 1 of the most badass hunters ive seen. U know how to kick sum ass and I don’t know how ur doin this 2 me! I don’t want 2 say goodbye. – Sent from Dean._

Your heart fluttered inside your chest, a sense of guilt washing over you. This was the second time you’d seen Dean yet, he had this intense effect on you. Pain was in your chest when you pulled away from the motel, not being able to say bye to Dean. You liked him, more than you thought. But how? You thought you had to spend more time with someone before you could harbour any kind of crush, but this was different.

Was the same happening to him? Is that what he meant with the texts?

 _ **‘Just text him back. This is the happiness you’ve been offered, don’t throw it away.’**_ Your conscience piped up. You had everything taken away from you, was this your chance? But what if it was taken away from you like everything else.

You shut your eyes, taking a deep breath.

“Hey darlin’ here’s your cheese burger and a black coffee. Can I get you anything else?” The grey haired woman was back with your food.

You inhaled the savoury smell and shook your head, giving a polite smile.

You took one bite of your burger, the taste settling the pain in your stomach, but you still had that annoying pain in your chest.

You took a glance at your phone, taking another bite. You wiped the grease from your hands on your jeans and picked up your phone, taking a dip in the deep end.

_Ive lost a lot Dean, my whole family is dead, I have no 1. I cant stand the thought of having something I care about and having it taken from me again. That’s what happens in this line of work, its y I work alone. I wanted to stay with u. I don’t know y, I guess u already make me feel safe but I cant put ppl at risk, especially u and ur brother. Im sorry. – Sent to Dean._

You took a deep breath, calming your beating heart. You opened up, to a man you barely knew but something felt like you had a lot in common with life that he would be someone to understand. You were in the same business together, he spent day and night with his brother, you didn’t know his past but the worn look on his face showed a million untold stories. You wanted to hear every single one, but the push to trust was something you weren’t sure you were capable of. You had a thirst for happiness.

The vibration from your phone almost shook the table and you grabbed the phone quicker than you expected.

_My brother is all I have, I know what its like to lose every1 u luv and not know if u can trust any1. I feel like I need to protect u. I don’t know y but I need 2, theres something about u and I just cant let u slip away. Tell me where u r? we can go for that drink u owe me and at least talk properly. – Sent from Dean._

You couldn’t tell him no, this man opened up a little to you. He gave you something back from your confession, you took another bite from your burger and text him where to meet you.


	9. Kiss.

After texting Dean where to meet you, you finished your food and left to find the nearest cheap motel which so happened to be down the block from the bar you told Dean to meet you.

You jumped in the shower; once your hair was dry you applied a bit of mascara and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans, a green tank top and your leather jacket. Pushing your boots on, you grabbed the motel key and decided to walk down to the bar earlier, calm your nerves with a shot of whiskey.

You were a shot and a beer in when Dean showed up, sliding into the booth opposite you. His smile was genuine, the creases in his eyes was more refined, you couldn’t help smile back.

“Nice to see you again, even if you did leave without a goodbye.” He said with a wink.

“Well, you weren’t there but you’re here now and that’s for you.” You smiled, pushing a bottle of beer towards Dean.

He took a sip and you sat in almost comfortable silence, thinking of what to say.

“What happened?” Dean spoke quickly. “I mean, what happened that makes it hard for you to trust?”

You stared at him, looking at those sincere green eyes, there seemed to be no doubt in your mind as to why you shouldn’t open up to him.

“My mother… she died when I was 4. My dad was a hunter, always has been. When she died me and my older brother got send all over the country, staying in different motel rooms and going to different schools. I never had friends; it was just me and my brother.” You twirled the half empty bottle of beer in your hands, avoiding Dean’s gaze. “My father was a great, brave man. He loved us, he really did but he was so wrapped up in hunting, he almost forgot about us. One night my brother got a call from another hunter saying our dad had died, got trapped with a pack of werewolves. Then it really was just me and my brother. My dad died when I was 18 so me and my brother hit the road, hunting everything we could. It was all we knew. We had this promise that if anything happened to one of us, we’d quit this life and try live a normal life.” You looked up at Dean, a gentle look on his face. “He died, and a normal life clearly never works out. I let him down. I’ve been alone for 5 years, I have nobody, no family or friends and I’m scared. That’s the simple truth, if I open up to someone and care for them, it would be someone else to lose.” You took a finally deep breath, looking into his eyes, waiting for a reply.

“I understand, really I do. My brother is all I have, even then I sometimes find it hard to trust him all the time but he’s still my brother and I’ll still protect him. This life, it isn’t one you should go on alone. It’ll chew you up and spit you out, might as well go along with some other people, otherwise, what kind of a life is it?” He reached for your hand, his large one swallowing yours whole.

“I barely know you, yet I feel like I’ll be okay with you.”

“I think we’re more alike than we know, for some reason I can’t bring myself to let you go. I have no idea why and it’s freaking me out. I'm known for being a player, I’ve lost count at the amount of one night stands I've had and not once have I got attached to anyone. I mean, you weren’t even a one night stand, just some hunter at a college but I can’t let you leave me, I feel that I need you around to protect you and…protect me.” He grasped your hand a bit tighter.

You could feel the tears pricking at your eyes, you stared up at him, shocked that this man, this gorgeous man wants you around, and things could even progress. You’re not good with feelings, you don’t fully understand what his words mean, whether he could possibly like you or even love you in the near future but for once you’re going to listen to your conscience and not let this chance slip.

“You’re my happiness.” You whispered almost in awe, unable to believe that this is happening to you. It was like this was meant to happen, he was sent to help you make your life meaningful.

He looked at you, a smile spreading across his face and before you realised what was happening his hands were cupping your face, his lips on yours. It didn’t take long for you to react, your lips moving in perfect sync.


	10. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings - There is smut in this part! A tiny bit of dirty talk.

Over the next few months, you and Dean met up whenever you could. You both went your own way, doing your own cases, thinking it was too soon to tag along with him and his brother. He had told you everything about the bunker and how they got it, it was their very own home and you desperately wished to live there with them someday.

You trusted Dean, every time you would meet up in a bar the next town over, you shared more life stories. You knew more and more about him each time and it only made you fall even harder for him but a little voice in the back of your mind always told you he could do better. You always asked yourself, ‘why me?’. Dean was beautiful, his green eyes were captivating, his plump lips made you drool and his physique was one of great strength and power. He was the guy you dreamed about meeting, but you didn’t feel good enough.

Every bar you went to, women would turn to stare at him, fluttering their long lashes, pushing their chest out a little bit more just to get his attention. Some girls came over, trying to flirt with him, get him to buy them drinks and hopefully take them home. It was like you were invisible, like you weren’t even there.

At this very moment, you had both finished a case and were sliding into a booth at the back of a classic rock and roll bar. Guitar riffs echoed through the joint, groups of men hustling each other over a game of pool and women hiking their dresses up to try catch someone’s eye. You barely paid attention to anything around you, all your focus was on Dean.

“I mean, we’ve dealt with witches plenty of times before but this one was cooking kids, was so gross.” Dean was finishing his story about the events of his hunt.

“Witches are the worst. There was one time a witch put a spell on my brother just before I killed her, I was trying to look for him and next thing I know, there’s a dog with my brothers clothes draped over it. She changed him into a freakin’ dog! I had to look after him for a whole two…” You had almost finished your story when a busty blonde walked over and sat herself next to Dean. Ignoring the fact that you were here with him.

“Well hello there.” She said, shuffling closer to Dean and placing a firm hand on his leg.

“Hi.” He said quite bluntly.

“Hope you don’t mind me saying, but you’re very very sexy.” She said with a slight giggle, giving him a sultry wink.

Your hands balled into fists, you wanted to punch her and cry at the same time. You and Dean weren’t even together, you kissed once and that’s it but you knew something was there between you two. You shouldn’t even be getting mad, he wasn’t yours, and he could have this girl if he wanted.

It was hard to cope with all of this; it’s why you doubted yourself. All you wanted was to spend time with Dean but you always got interrupted by pretty girls, you were invisible to everyone.

Before Dean could reply you spoke up. “I’ll leave you two; I need to get going anyway, got a lot of work to do.” You gave a weak smile and made a hasty retreat to your car. You could feel tears stinging your eyes, scolding yourself for even wanting to cry.

Your motel wasn’t far from the bar, and a sense of relief washed over you when you reached your door. The door swung open but before you even stepped over the threshold, a firm grasp spun you around and you were face to face with Dean Winchester.

“Why did you just leave like that, (YN)?” He asked, disappointment etched into his features.

“Like I said, been a long day and I've got work to do. You had that blonde chick to talk to anyway.” You tried to pull your arm away to go inside but Dean held his grip on you.

“It’s more than that, you know it. I was there to see you, not talk to some bar skank!” His voice rose a little bit, seemingly becoming more frustrated.

“I don’t understand why you bother with me when you could have anyone of those girls. They’re all prettier and better than me, Dean. I’m nothing special and it pisses me off, I know almost everything about you yet I still can’t read you! It makes me jealous when I get completely ignored by those girls because all they want to do is spend the night with you, it’s like they don’t even see that I’m there with you! But it shouldn’t even bother me the way it does because you’re not mine, so what does it matter?!” You finished with a loud sigh, your eyes widening when you realised what you said.

You steadied yourself as you were pushed into the room, the door slamming shut. Your back was pressed against the wall, your body trapped by Deans, his face mere inches from yours. You could feel the warmth of his breath tickling at your skin.

“You don’t think you’re good enough? Is that what you said?” His voice was demanding.

“Y-yes.” You stammered, shocked by his change in demeanour.

“Well let me tell you sweetheart, those girls that hang around in bars, all they want is a quick fuck. They might be hot, depending on your taste I guess, but they have no character. They’re boring, a waste of my time. You on the other hand,” He came closer his lips brushing yours. “You’re something completely different.”

Your breath had caught in your throat, your stomach tightening at the close proximity, you could see every detail of his face and it took your breath away.

He gave a chaste kiss to your lips, “You’re a badass, and you could probably kick my ass if you tried.” He kissed your cheek, “You’re beautiful.” He kissed at the base of your neck, “Everything about you is amazing.” He came back up to look you in the eyes; your cheeks were flushed red at this point. His face broke out into a huge grin. “You’re cute when you blush, you know that?”

You were at a loss for words; all you could do was nod and wrap your arms around his neck, pulling him into a bruising kiss. He bit at your lower lip, pushing his tongue in to explore your mouth. You were intoxicated by the taste of Dean.

You both pulled away when the need for air was too much, your breathing was uneven as you stared at Deans swollen lips.

“Do you believe me? You are good enough; I want you, (Y/N).” His voice was a husky whisper, as he kissed your neck.

“If I said no, would you show me instead?” You whispered, still trying to catch your breath.

He looked you in the eyes, a smirk playing at his lips. His pupils were blow, filled with…was it lust?

You internally screamed with excitement, you heart racing with anticipation.

“Get on the bed.” He pushed you towards the bed gently. Your mind was in overdrive, you couldn’t process what was happening. You watched him slowly make his way towards you as you lowered yourself on the bed.

Dean slid his jacket off, letting it fall with a thud on the ground and pulled his black t shirt over his head, unveiling his strong chest. You saw his muscles flex as he crawled to you, his strong arms holding himself up at either side of your head. He left your lips tingling with a gentle kiss, pulling you into a sitting position to take your shirt off. With one quick action, your bra followed, joining the growing pile of clothes.

“You’re fucking beautiful.” He said, scanning your now bare chest. He lowered his head, leaving a trail of wet kisses along your neck and collarbone, stopping to nip and bruise the skin. “I want everyone to know I’ve been here.” He kissed a bruise he made before taking one of your breasts into his large hand, gently kneading as he took a nipple into his mouth, sucking and rolling his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

He kissed his way down your stomach, unbuttoning your jeans and sliding them down your legs, your panties following after.

He blew light air over the sensitive area, looking up at your reaction. You wiggled underneath him, fisting the sheets below you.

He licked a long stripe up your wetness, his tongue pressed down on your clit making your hips buck up, begging for more. He holds you down as he carries on teasing you with his tongue, little whimpers leaving your throat. He slipped one long finger into your core, pumping it a few times before adding another digit, curling them to brush your g spot causing you to moan his name and arch your back.

“Oh god, Dean!” You moaned again as he began to stimulate your clit, building you up more and more. You could feel like smirk on his lips and you knotted your fingers into his hair. He moved his fingers faster, feeling you tighten around his, close to your release.

“Cum for me, (Y/N). Come on, let go baby.” He cooed and with those few words, you came undone over his fingers, moaning loudly and shaking from your come down.

“That was…” You were cut off with Dean’s lips on yours.

“Were not finished yet, sweetheart.” He said with a wink, you felt yourself growing wet again. What this man did to you.

You watched as Dean unbuckled his jeans, sliding them down with his boxers, his large manhood springing free. You rubbed your thighs together, already craving some friction.

“Oh fuck.” You whispered as he gave himself a few strokes, using the pre cum leaking from the tip to let his hand glide down his hardness with ease.

“You want this baby?” His voice was even deeper, that sound alone could make you orgasm.

“Yes.” You managed to squeak out.

“Beg for it then.” He bit his lower lip, continuing to stroke himself.

He was a pure dominant; he was showing you new things. Who knew this turned you on so much.

“Please Dean; I want you to make me cum again. I want you to fuck me, please, please.” You increasingly became needier.

That was all he needed, he captured your lips as the tip of his cock traced your entrance and brushing at your clit, teasing you a little bit more.

You were about to groan in frustration until you felt him stretch you, sliding his full length inside you. He swallowed your moans with another bruising kiss.

He let you adjust to his size before moving, starting slow, making you whimper and grind against him, wanting more.

“Faster Dean.” You breathed. He was eager to oblige and began slamming into you, hitting your g spot with every thrust.

The room filled with your moans of Deans name, his low groans and growls and the sound of skin moving together. He rested his forehead against yours, your fingers clawing down his biceps and around his back as you both grew closer to your much need release.

A few more thrusts and you were clamping around him, screaming his name as your second orgasm ripped through you. You felt Dean fill you up soon after, the warmth of him adding to the intensity of your orgasm.

You both stay in that position, Dean’s head resting on your shoulder trying to catch his breath. He finally pulled out, some of his cum dripping down your thigh. He pulled you into his chest, kissing the top of your head.

You lay in silence for a while, enjoying the heat radiating from Dean and the amazing after glow. The silence was soon broken by Dean.

.

.

.

“I think I’m in love with you.”


End file.
